Un aveu
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: C'est la fête, Végéta la regarde loin et voit Bulma, totalement saoule, parler avec Sangoku...


**Un aveu**

Par Maria Ferrari

—

Les personnages et l'univers de _Dragon Ball_ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama.

Base : Le manga.

—

Ils étaient en train de danser. Les enfants s'éclataient, leurs mères aussi, et Krilin, et Yamcha, et Sangohan, et Videl… la clique habituelle.

Lui se tenait à l'écart, comme d'habitude. Il se joignait rarement aux festivités, par pudeur, parce qu'il avait une réputation à tenir, parce qu'il avait toujours du mal à se montrer aussi joyeux que les autres pour des raisons qui tenaient à son histoire ou à ses sentiments personnels.

De toute façon, la musique était beaucoup trop forte ; il était mieux là.

Bulma avait un jour essayé de le faire boire, histoire de le désinhiber et qu'il s'éclate avec eux. Elle avait réussi son coup, l'alcool lui était très vite monté à la tête. Il se souvenait avoir fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites d'ordinaire ; cela ne lui plaisait pas, il détestait l'idée de perdre le contrôle.

Il n'avait plus jamais bu ensuite, au grand dam de sa compagne. Ce n'était pas le cas de cette dernière ; elle avait d'ailleurs bu ce soir plus que de raison, riant très fort aux blagues les plus niaises, dansant en manquant d'assommer et de piétiner les autres.

Elle se trouvait à côté de la piste de danse qu'elle avait momentanément délaissée et parlait à l'oreille de Carot avec une mine de conspiratrice bourrée.

Carot.

Végéta détourna le regard.

Lorsqu'il consentit à tourner à nouveau ses yeux vers les lumières et la fête, il vit Carot qui le regardait – un regard étrange, il ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer –, puis qui s'avançait vers lui.

Il fut tenté de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et de s'éloigner simplement ; l'esquive était souvent une technique plus avisée que l'affrontement direct. Cependant, Carot avait croisé son regard et lui faisait un petit geste de la main ; s'il s'éloignait maintenant, cela aurait l'air d'une fuite.

Et c'est ce que ça serait.

« Ça va ?

— Oui. »

Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait probablement ajouté « Et toi ? », mais ce n'était pas comme si Végéta avait quoi que ce soit à faire des conventions sociales, Carot pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'il ait répondu à sa question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs, mais juste un moyen typiquement terrien d'entamer la conversation.

Les terriens étaient soûlants avec leur manie de parler pour ne rien dire. Est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas entrer directement dans le vif du sujet ? Ou mieux : se taire ? Et Carot n'aurait pas pu s'abstenir d'adopter ces sales manies terriennes ?

Bonne idée de penser aux terriens et à leur connerie congénitale, ça lui permettait d'éviter de penser à…

Et merde.

« Bulma m'a dit un truc un peu… étrange, annonça Sangoku, l'air un peu gêné.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on boit trop, lui rétorqua Végéta d'un ton froid.

— C'est vrai, mais… les gens qui boivent disent aussi des trucs qui sont vrais et qu'ils taisent quand ils n'ont pas bu. Et ça ressemblait assez à ça. »

_In vino veritas. _Tout les muscles de Végéta se tendirent, son regard se figea, braqué sur Carot. Qu'avait été lui raconter Bulma ? Pas ce à quoi il pensait tout de même ? Elle n'aurait pas osé.

« Elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais. »

Oh, bon sang, les gens bourrés osaient tout !

« Et tu l'as cru ? »

Il s'était efforcé de mettre du sarcasme dans la voix ; il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu d'en avoir mis la juste dose.

« Ben… d'accord elle a trop bu, mais… je sais pas, je crois qu'elle disait la vérité. Et… et elle a bien insisté pour dire que tu ne m'aimais pas comme un ami, si… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Les dents serrés, les yeux toujours braqués droit dans ceux de Sangoku, Végéta resta un instant silencieux.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide ! Sérieusement, comment pourrais-je t'aimer alors que je ne te supporte pas ? Je ne voudrais déjà pas de toi comme ami !

— Peut-être parce que tu voudrais de moi pour… _autre chose_. »

En disant cela, Sangoku dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Va te faire voir ! Je… je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

— Tu te répètes. Tu sais… je voulais juste éclaircir les choses. »

Le ton de Sangoku était doux, son regard un peu triste ; il ne se dandinait plus et ses bras s'étaient détendus, faisant cesser ainsi ses mains de martyriser ses poches. Les lèvres de Végéta, serrées, tremblèrent, puis s'étirèrent dans un sourire mauvais.

« Très bien, alors éclaircissons-les. Penses-tu que je serais capable de te tuer si j'étais amoureux de toi ? »

Sangoku haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Le poing de Végéta l'atteignit au menton ; il ne fit rien pour l'esquiver. De rage, Végéta le frappa et le frappa encore sans obtenir plus d'esquive, encore moins de riposte, pas même un cri de douleur ou de protestation. Sangoku restait stoïque sous ses coups.

A quelques mètres d'eux, les gens dansaient, n'entendant que la musique assourdissante – ils n'existaient pas pour eux, la réciproque était aussi vraie. Végéta s'interrompit, hurla : « Défends-toi ! Réagis !

— Non.

— Non ? »

Sangoku essuya d'un revers de main sa lèvre inférieure meurtrie. Les coups que venaient de lui porter Végéta n'étaient pas si violents au regard de sa vraie puissance. Végéta ne cherchait pas vraiment à lui faire mal, plutôt à le faire réagir, à le ramener à ce qu'avait toujours été leur relation.

« Je te demande pardon, je sais que ça te met hors de toi, mais je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, je ne veux plus me battre avec toi, plus jamais.

— Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce que Bulma t'a dit ? Tu la crois et je te dégoûte, c'est ça ? Tu réagis bien comme un imbécile de Terrien ! Il ne reste donc plus rien de Saiyen en toi ? »

Sangoku baissa les yeux.

« C'est bien à cause de ce que Bulma m'a dit, répondit-il. Mais pas pour ce que tu viens de dire. C'est vrai que je l'ai cru, et peut-être que j'ai eu tort – l'alcool délie peut-être les langues, mais il fait dire aussi beaucoup de conneries –, mais si c'est une connerie ou non, il n'y a que toi qui peux me le dire et me diras-tu la vérité ? Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être que je l'ai cru parce que… parce que je voulais que ça soit vrai.

— Je te demande pardon ? Tu peux répéter ça ? » Sangoku ne s'exécuta pas. Il se tenait de profil, le visage tourné au loin. Végéta insista, se fit presque implorant, bien malgré lui : « A quoi ça rime ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu voulais que ça soit vrai ?

— Ça m'a fait tout drôle quand elle me l'a dit… et c'était plaisant. L'idée que tu m'aimes… oui, ça me plaisait. »

Végéta serra les poings et les dents. La colère allait et venait en lui. Sentiment familier.

« Tu as donc tant besoin que tout le monde t'aime et t'adule ? Ça t'insupportait à ce point que je manque à ton fan club ? Tu es pitoyable ! Remballe tes fantasmes : je ne t'aime pas.

— Tu n'y es pas. » Sangoku se remit face à Végéta, puis trouva le courage de braquer son regard dans le sien. « Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait pas dire, parce qu'elles font plus de mal que de bien. Ce que m'a dit Bulma en fait partie. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire en fait partie. Végéta, peut-être que Bulma m'a tout simplement raconté n'importe quoi, peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. » Une inspiration, par le nez, non pour reprendre son souffle mais pour se préparer pour la suite. « Le problème, c'est que quand elle m'a dit ça, j'ai eu comme… comme une bouffée de bonheur, quelque chose de vraiment violent… Végéta, peu importe ce que tu en penses, peu importe ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais moi, de mon côté, je… je crois bien que je t'aime. »

Les épaules de Végéta s'affaissèrent, ses bras tombèrent. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Et ça fait mal, très mal, bien plus que tous les coups que tu pourrais me donner », ajouta alors Sangoku.

Silence, regard fuyant, fuite tout court. Sangoku s'éloigna, désarçonné par son propre aveu.

Végéta mit un genou à terre, ses jambes ne le portaient plus ; un voile couvrit ses yeux.

« Carot, attends ! » hurla-t-il.

Sangoku stoppa sa marche. Il regarda les danseurs : Chichi paraissait bien s'amuser. Chichi. Après quelques secondes, il trouva la force de se tourner… ou bien au contraire la volonté de ne pas le faire, de rester fidèle à sa femme, d'enfermer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, ne fut pas la plus forte et céda. Il vit Végéta, agenouillé au sol, un peu misérable, les yeux embués de larmes.

Sangoku revint sur ses pas, tendit la main, l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, Végéta attrapa son visage de ses deux mains, le força à se pencher vers lui tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sangoku n'esquiva pas.

—Fin—

Voilà pour cet OS, pour ceux qui ont lu "Un secret", vous avez pu voir que la base était la même (j'ai tendance à me répéter un peu), mais pour une même idée de départ, y a tant d'histoires différentes possibles à l'arrivée...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celle-ci dans une petite review ^_^


End file.
